


a secret shared is a trust formed

by RexIsMyCopilot



Series: Anakin/Obi-Wan [12]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Developing Relationship, Drunken Confessions, Hangover, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, M/M, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Secret Relationship, Secrets, That's Not How The Force Works (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29822598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RexIsMyCopilot/pseuds/RexIsMyCopilot
Summary: Anakin indulges a little too much and can't seem to stop talking about Obi-Wan... especially to his padawan.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Anakin/Obi-Wan [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145300
Comments: 21
Kudos: 108





	a secret shared is a trust formed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lynnpaper (27beansprouts)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/27beansprouts/gifts).
  * Inspired by [corellian whiskey and pretty jedi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412855) by [lynnpaper (27beansprouts)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/27beansprouts/pseuds/lynnpaper). 



> As you can see, this work was inspired by a fantastic work that you should definitely read if you haven't yet! I used some direct lines from it and made some minor changes to fit where I wanted to go with the story. 
> 
> Poor Anakin... he just wants the world to know how much he loves Obi-Wan.

“Are you sure you don’t want to come?” Anakin asked outside the cafeteria. 

Boisterous laughter emerged from within, drowning out what Obi-Wan was trying to say. He stopped and waited until it died down. “You have fun,” Obi-Wan put his hand on Anakin’s shoulder. “Besides, we already decided that tonight would be a good night for me to sleep in my quarters anyway. I have a feeling you’ll be out rather late.” 

Anakin grinned and ducked his head. “It’ll probably take us all night to get through the case of whiskey.” 

“I’ll come by your place and check on you in the morning,” Obi-Wan promised. He hadn’t wanted to leave Anakin alone especially if he was planning on drinking, but they tried to spend at least one night a week apart, if not just for keeping up appearances. And Anakin had assured him he’d be fine. 

“You don’t have to do that,” Anakin said, but smiled despite himself. 

“I want to,” Obi-Wan assured him. He turned to walk away, but chanced a look back. “And behave, Anakin,” he said. 

Anakin smirked. “When don’t I?” He walked into the cafeteria seeing Jesse beckon him to where he and Rex were sitting at a table. 

“What can I get for you, General?” Jesse asked in a gruff voice. 

“I’ll have what you’re having,” Anakin grinned, thanking him as he took a glass filled with the fruits of their labor: confiscated Corellian whiskey. 

He put the edge of the glass to his lips and let the liquor wash over his tongue. It burned as it traveled down his throat to his stomach. 

“Ah,” Anakin smacked his lips, setting the glass on the table. “This was worth the trouble of confiscating it.”

“Can’t say I disagree, sir,” Jesse grinned, downing the rest of his glass. 

Anakin drank the rest of the contents of his glass and before he could ask for more, it was suddenly refilled. With each swallow of the deep amber liquid, the burning became much less prevalent, replaced only by the need for more. Jesse, Rex, and Anakin stayed at their table for a time, talking pleasantly and openly, with the help of their increasingly loose tongues. 

He heard from behind him a group of Clones swapping stories. “I’ve never laughed as hard as when General Skywalker walked directly into his ship, almost breaking his nose.” A roaring round of laughter erupted from the group.

“I was focused on what Rex was trying to tell me!” Anakin defended playfully. More whiskey had suddenly made its way into his glass. 

Anakin took another drink, the alcohol causing a pleasant buzz in his head. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be able to sense it with the Force?” the Clone laughed. 

“That’s not how the Force works!” Anakin protested jokingly.

“How does it work then, sir?” One of the Clones piped up from the group, but Anakin wasn’t paying attention to which one. 

Anakin cleared his throat and rolled his shoulders as if preparing for a huge feat of strength. He set his glass on the table and held his hand out at a bottle of whiskey. Moving his hand in an upward motion, the whiskey bottle followed through the air and tipped over his empty glass, filling it right up to the brim. 

“Like that,” Anakin smirked. He could hear Obi-Wan’s “inappropriate use of the force,” in his head. 

But Obi-Wan wasn’t there. 

“Might be more useful if it kept you from walking into a ship, sir,” another Clone piped up and more laughter erupted from the room. 

Anakin nearly spit out the drink he had just taken, forcing himself to swallow before joining in the laughter. 

As he opened his eyes after recovering from his fit of laughter, the room felt as if it had gone slightly off kilter and he stumbled as he stepped forward, finding a seat at the table to stabilize himself. He went back through the evening and wondered how much he had drunk, but ultimately came to the conclusion he didn’t much care. He was now glad Obi-Wan wouldn’t have to see him like this. 

The conversation inevitably veered its way into all the other embarrassing stories about Anakin and Obi-Wan. 

“General Kenobi didn’t want to join us, eh?” Jesse asked after another story was told at his expense. 

Anakin shrugged and took another drink from his disappointingly half-empty glass. “Probably wanted tea and to do mission reports,” he feigned a yawn. 

“We’re lucky to have him as a general,” Rex said seriously, not nearly as inebriated as the rest of the crew. 

“We are,” Anakin agreed, his words slightly slurring together. “And he’s so…” he stopped himself. He shouldn’t say it. “He’s a good master. So handsome too.”  _ Too late now. _ It felt good to say out loud. 

The Clones laughed with him. 

“He is!” Anakin defended.

Another drink. 

“Sir, maybe you should-” Rex tried. 

“I’m fine,” Anakin’s smile was wide. “And that’s an order,” he tried to wink. “Wait, that’s not an order. It’s a…” he trailed off. “A statement, I guess.” 

“You worry too much, Captain,” Jesse added. 

The room was spinning. Anakin tried to ground himself in the moment. His seat on his chair, the glass in his hand - full again. Drink. 

“He’s just a good person,” Anakin went on not caring where the conversation had been in the meantime. “He’s so caring and gentle and… and commanding,” he laughed. He rested his cheek in his hand with his elbow on the table, trying to stabilize himself. 

He closed his eyes in a vain attempt to keep the room from spinning, a small smile on his face. 

He heard someone say his name as if talking  _ about _ him and not  _ to _ him. In seemingly no time at all, Ahsoka was standing in front of him. 

“Hey, Snips,” he smiled warmly, his eyes half closed. He did his best to keep his voice clear, trying to keep the extent of his inebriation from her. “Where’s Obi-Wan?” So much for keeping the level of inebriation to himself. “Did you bring Obi-Wan?” He liked saying the name. “Will you tell Obi-Wan I love him?” 

“Okay,” he heard Ahsoka say. “I can work with this.”

_ Work with this, _ Anakin mused in his head. 

“Good luck, sir,” Rex said from behind Anakin. 

“Skyguy? I’m going to take you back to your quarters,” Ahsoka said gently, carefully removing the glass of whiskey from his hand. 

“Right,” Anakin sat up and then vaguely remembered something about Obi-Wan. “Is Obi-Wan there?” 

“How about I take you to Obi-Wan’s quarters?” Ahsoka offered. 

Anakin couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face. “Sure,” he said, attempting to stand by himself, but feeling Ahsoka’s small arm steady him around his waist. He draped his arm around Ahsoka’s shoulders, returning her touch. 

“So,” she started. “Tell me about Mast- Obi-Wan.” 

_ How had they made it to the hallway? _ Anakin wondered, but shook his head trying to focus on Ahsoka’s question. “He’s the best,” he said. “He’s so kind and good.”

“He is,” Ahsoka agreed. 

“And so bossy,” Anakin snorted. “But I like it.” 

Ahsoka looked up at her master who was wearing a stupid grin plastered to his face.

“I love him so much,” he continued.

“I’m sure he loves you too,” Ahsoka said, amusing him for the moment. 

“I  _ know _ he does,” Anakin said confidently, his voice steady and clear. 

Ahsoka didn’t know what else to say, instead focusing her attention on wandering the corridor and keeping her master upright. 

“He’s even  _ in _ love with me,” Anakin whispered, trying to keep his secret, but he couldn’t seem to stop talking. It felt  _ so good _ to say out loud. “And he’s just so pretty. He thinks I am too, but I don’t know why,” he shrugged. 

Ahsoka took in the information, but didn’t press further. Her master was  _ clearly _ past the point of having any inhibitions left, he could be making it up, though she had never known him to be a liar. And if what he was saying was true, she made sense of all the little moments she had noticed in the previous few months and they finally clicked into place. 

“Let’s get you to bed,” she said instead of asking the thousands of questions she wanted to. “No more Corellian whiskey for you.”

“I shouldn’t have said that,” Anakin said after a time, ignoring her. “Obi-Wan’s going to be mad.”

“Mad about what?” she asked. 

“It’s a secret,” Anakin shrugged. “Wasn’t supposed to say.”  _ I shouldn’t have said that _ , he berated himself. Not out loud, but most especially not to his padawan. 

They trekked further in mostly quiet, closing in on Obi-Wan’s quarters. “Just wanna go home,” Anakin let the words tumble out of him, feeling embarrassed but not remembering why he should be feeling this way. 

“I’m taking you to Obi-Wan’s,” she reminded him. 

“That  _ is _ home,” he hummed happily. 

What felt like in no time at all to Anakin, they were stopped in front of Obi-Wan’s door. 

“Behold,” Ahsoka held out her hand, gesturing to Anakin. “My master - The Chosen One.” 

_ Where had Obi-Wan come from? _

“The whiskey,” Obi-Wan said knowingly. 

“Had to at least drink  _ some _ of it,” Anakin grinned.

“Smells like you drank  _ all  _ of it,” Obi-Wan ushered him inside with a hand on his shoulder. He turned to Ahsoka, “Thank you, Ahsoka. I can take it from here.”

“It’s okay, she knows,” Anakin tried to wave off his worry. 

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan said slowly. His eyes flitted from Anakin to Ahsoka, who was looking at the ground. “Why don’t you come in?” he gestured to his couch. “I’ll take care of your master and be right back,” he promised. 

He glanced back and watched Ahsoka rest her head on the back of the couch, clearly tired. 

Somehow making it to the fresher in one piece, Obi-Wan tried to disentangle himself from Anakin’s arms which were mostly limp and helpless. 

“‘m tired,” Anakin groaned, closing his eyes. 

“It seems like you had a busy night,” Obi-Wan fretted, taking off Anakin’s belt. 

“Don’t be mad,” Anakin opened his eyes. His cheeks were red and eyes distant, as if they couldn’t focus. 

Obi-Wan leaned in and gently kissed him. “I promise I’m not mad,” he assured him. Worried about what Ahsoka knew, yes. But not mad. “Sit,” he pointed to the toilet. Anakin obeyed with only a slight stumble and Obi-Wan took off Anakin’s boots and socks. 

“That tickles,” Anakin protested as Obi-Wan removed the last sock. 

“It seems the whiskey hasn’t completely numbed your senses then,” Obi-Wan teased. He pulled Anakin upright and carefully removed his robes. 

Anakin dragged his hand down Obi-Wan’s chest, getting close to his groin. 

“No,” Obi-Wan said gently, stopping Anakin’s hand from wandering any lower. “Not when you’ve had this much to drink, dear one.” 

Anakin furrowed his brow, but removed his hand. “You’re the one in charge,” he grinned. 

“Tell that to me when you’re sober and maybe I’ll believe you,” Obi-Wan smirked. 

“Yes, sir,” Anakin said, feigning seriousness. 

Obi-Wan took him by the shoulders and turned him to face the toilet. “Go before you get in bed.” 

“Master!” Anakin turned his head. “Not with you in here,” he frowned. 

“Wouldn’t dream of it. I’ll get you some water,” Obi-Wan obliged. “Go and then you go to bed.” 

Obi-Wan wandered into the kitchen and saw Ahsoka on the couch, looking as if she were sleeping. 

“Did you manage to get him in bed?” she asked, her eyes shut. 

“It’s a work in progress,” he replied wryly, taking a glass from the cabinet and filling it up at the tap.

“Hm,” she huffed knowingly. 

“I’ll be back in a minute,” Obi-Wan promised, wondering what he was even going to say.

Walking back into the bedroom, he saw that Anakin, apparently having finished relieving himself, had crawled under the covers of his bed. 

“That’s my side,” Obi-Wan teased softly. 

“I know,” Anakin grinned. “Smells like you.” 

“I’ll make a deal with you,” Obi-Wan said. “Drink this water and you can stay on this side of the bed.”

Anakin peeked an eye open and groaned. “That’s a lot,” he squinted at the glass. 

“It’s nothing compared to the amount of alcohol I’m sure you had,” Obi-Wan coaxed, holding out the glass for Anakin to take. 

“Fine,” Anakin acquiesced and sat up in bed. He took the glass from Obi-Wan’s awaiting hand and downed it in a few long gulps. 

“Good boy,” Obi-Wan smiled when Anakin made a moan. “Go to sleep and I’ll be back in a little while.” 

Anakin didn’t answer, his eyes already closed. 

Obi-Wan rubbed Anakin’s shoulder, squeezing lightly before leaving the bedroom to talk to Ahsoka. 

“I’m tempted to offer you a drink so you can forget ever seeing that,” Obi-Wan mused, sitting next to her on the couch.

Ahsoka let out a small laugh. “Don’t offer me a drink. I can’t guarantee I’ll refuse.”

“I suppose your master wouldn’t be too pleased if he discovered I gave his underage padawan alcohol,” he sighed and rested his head on the back cushion.

Ahsoka scrunched up her nose. “Why do I get the feeling my master was also an underage padawan when he first had alcohol?”

“My dear, your master was an underage padawan when he first got roaring drunk,” Obi-Wan said lightly and lifted his head, his eyes crinkling with a pleasant smile. 

They sat in silence for a few moments, Obi-Wan sifting through what Anakin had said and wondering how to bring up what he needed to say. Ahsoka shifted closer to him and he instinctively wrapped his arm around her shoulder. 

“It’s okay,” she said the words for him. “I know.”

Obi-Wan took a deep breath, exhaling sharply. “I’m sorry,” was all he could think to say. 

She looked up at him. “For what?” she asked slowly. 

“I never wanted to put this burden on you,” he said softly. 

Ahsoka shrugged. “I’ve dealt with worse,” she offered. “He says he loves you.”

“I hear that often,” Obi-Wan laughed pleasantly. 

“And he says you’re pretty,” she joined in his laughter.

“I also hear that very often.”

She let the laughter fade out. “What-” she started. “What do you want me to do with this information?” 

“Ahsoka,” Obi-Wan began seriously with an emotional sigh. “I can’t tell you what to do. If you feel that it’s best to not keep this to yourself, then that is the decision you have reached and there’s nothing I can do about it. And ultimately you must do whatever you think is right.”

“I’m not going to tell,” she said after a brief pause. 

Obi-Wan tried to hide the full extent of his relief. “Thank you,” he let himself say the words.

She curled herself around him tighter. 

“I suppose you’ll want to stay over tonight,” he murmured. 

“Please,” Ahsoka nodded, her eyes barely staying open. 

“Always, my dear,” he said softly.

Obi-Wan waited until he was sure she was asleep then eased her on to the couch, pulling a blanket over her shoulders. 

Walking with soft steps to his bedroom, he discarded his robes somewhere on the floor, not wanting to turn on a light lest he wake up Anakin. 

* * *

“Obi-Wan,” Anakin croaked, rubbing his eyes. Dawn was barely breaking, but the light streaming through the blinds was somehow unbearable. 

“What is it, Anakin?” Obi-Wan asked, his eyes still closed. 

Anakin clutched at the hair on top of his head. “Am I dead?”

“Just hungover, I suspect,” Obi-Wan laughed softly. 

“Mmmpf,” Anakin groaned and moved his hand to shut the blinds. 

“Inappropriate use of the force,” Obi-Wan chided. 

“Good thing you weren’t around last night,” Anakin laughed, wincing as his body moved. 

Obi-Wan took a deep breath, his senses now slowly awakening with him. “I saw enough that I can guess.”

Anakin lifted his head just high enough to see the bed and took in his surroundings. “We’re at your place,” he said slowly.

“Very astute,” Obi-Wan chuckled. 

“I’m on your side of the bed,” Anakin looked around to see Obi-Wan on his left instead of his right. 

“No one has ever accused you of not being perceptive,” Obi-Wan teased. 

“Ahsoka took me here…” he trailed off, his eyes suddenly widening. “Ahsoka!” Anakin panicked. 

Obi-Wan brought his hand to Anakin’s shoulder. “She’s alright. She’s sleeping on the couch. Or was unless you just woke her up.”

“No, I-” Anakin whispered hurriedly. “I think I might have told her.” 

“You did,” Obi-Wan said calmly. “She knows.” 

Anakin brought his hands to his face, covering his shame. “Kriff! Master, I- I’m sorry,” he whispered frantically, panic running through him. 

“Shh,” Obi-Wan soothed. “It’s alright. I took care of it. We talked last night.”

“And?”

“And she was surprisingly calm about it,” Obi-Wan shrugged. “Perhaps having you as a master has prepared her for any eventuality.”

Anakin grumbled and let his head fall back on the pillow. “At least now I can die in peace knowing I haven’t completely fucked things up,” he let out a short laugh. 

“Let me get you some water,” Obi-Wan said gently. He rose from the bed, trying not to move Anakin too much. 

Anakin barely noticed he was gone, working his best to keep his attention from the roiling contents of his stomach, the pounding in his head, and his sickly dry mouth. 

“Drink,” Obi-Wan offered him the glass. 

Grimacing as he sat up in bed, Anakin took the glass from Obi-Wan.

“Small sips,” Obi-Wan advised, crawling back next to Anakin, hoping to get some more sleep. His hopes were dashed, however, when he heard faint noises coming from outside the bedroom. 

“Sounds like Ahsoka is awake,” Obi-Wan murmured. 

“Does that mean I have to face her?” Anakin asked, setting the mostly empty glass on the nightstand. 

Obi-Wan propped himself on his elbows. “Well, it would be difficult to avoid her forever seeing as you  _ are _ her master.” 

Anakin let out an exasperated sigh and flung back the covers. “What do I say to her?” 

Obi-Wan sat up with him. “Start by thanking her for rescuing you last night.”

“I didn’t need rescuing,” Anakin defended, letting his head drop forward with a groan. 

“You did,” Obi-Wan said firmly, putting on a shirt. “Up, up,” he tapped Anakin’s hip. “Sooner you get this over with, the better.”

Anakin grumbled to himself as he stood and followed Obi-Wan out of the bedroom, his hand in his hair. 

“Hey, Snips,” Anakin said casually, suppressing a yawn.

“Good morning, Master,” she replied with a smirk. She stretched her arms out to the side and stood from the couch. “Feeling alright?”

Anakin flopped into a chair at the table and rested his head on his arms, his chest pressed to the table. “Perfectly fine, Ahsoka,” he said into the table. 

“I’ll make some caf,” Obi-Wan offered, rubbing Anakin’s back. 

“Please,” Anakin groaned. “Black.”

“And toast,” Obi-Wan added, taking out some bread from a cupboard.

Anakin wanted to protest, but instead grunted out, “Hmmph.”

“Would you like anything, Ahsoka?” Obi-Wan asked. 

“Toast, if you’re already making it.” She took a seat at the table next to Anakin. 

“Snips,” Anakin said, his head still in his arms and still facing the table. “There are lots of things you’re going to learn from me as my padawan. Battle strategy, saber forms, how to be the best pilot the galaxy has ever seen-”

Obi-Wan snorted from where he was fussing with the caf. “Just thank her, Anakin,” he pressed. 

Anakin rolled his head to the side, so he could look at her. “Thank you, Ahsoka,” he said seriously. With what looked like a lot of effort, he moved an arm and held out his hand for her to take. “I’m sorry that I’ve put you in this position,” he said softly, once Ahsoka had taken his hand. 

“Master,” Ahsoka said reassuringly. “I’m fine. It doesn’t bother me. I’ve never known you to do anything by the rules anyway.”

Anakin nodded awkwardly against his arm. 

“Master Kenobi on the other hand…” she grinned.

Obi-Wan let out a small laugh and set the cup of caf on the table for Anakin. 

“Thank you,” Anakin mumbled appreciatively, lifting his head. 

“You’re welcome,” Obi-Wan said gently. He held off saying “dear one” like he wanted to, still not quite used to the new dynamic of their trio. 

“You somehow look worse than you did last night,” Ahsoka teased. 

“‘m fine,” Anakin squinted in her direction, taking a long drink of his caf. “Bless the Maker,” he intoned gratefully, taking another drink. 

“You can call me Obi-Wan,” Obi-Wan said and set a piece of toast down in front of Anakin and gave another to Ahsoka. 

He attempted to push it away but Obi-Wan pushed it back. “You need to eat that,” Obi-Wan said simply. 

The thought of eating made Anakin sick. “But-”

“I’m not asking,” Obi-Wan tested their line in someone else’s presence. He hadn’t planned on it, but Anakin needed to eat whether he liked it or not.

Anakin tensed but pulled the plate towards him. “Fine,” he conceded and nibbled on the dry toast before finishing his caf. 

He pushed the cup towards Obi-Wan, a silent bid for more. “Please?” he smiled, raising his eyebrows. 

“Of course,” Obi-Wan answered softly and took Anakin’s empty cup. “Did you want some too, Ahsoka?”

“Why not?” Ahsoka shrugged, eating her toast. 

Anakin watched with a small smile as Obi-Wan heated more water. The first cup of caf was kicking in and he ate his piece of toast with slightly more vigor, feeling his stomach settle. A low thrumming was still pounding in his head, but it was far more manageable. 

“Don’t do anything I would do, Ahsoka,” Anakin said suddenly. “That’s what I was going to say before,” he finished, eating another bite of toast. 

“So don’t get drunk on Corellian whiskey and confess my love for pretty, handsome Obi-Wan?” she asked straight-faced. “I think I can do that.”

Anakin groaned and rested his forehead in his hands. “You’re never going to let me live this down are you?”

“Sorry, but I don’t know how I can,” she grinned mischievously. 

“Be nice to me or I’ll make you practice forms for three hours,” Anakin threatened half-heartedly. 

“You didn’t just say he was pretty and handsome,” Ahsoka ventured, her face twisted into a teasing grin. 

“Ahsoka-” he started quickly. 

“You said he was good and kind,” she said innocently. “And  _ then _ you said you liked how bossy he was.”

Anakin reached over and flicked her montral.

“Ow!” she complained. 

Obi-Wan set a cup of caf on the table for Ahsoka and flicked Anakin’s ear in return. 

“Ow!” Anakin reached up to his ear. He wrinkled his nose at Obi-Wan as he set another cup of caf on the table for Anakin. 

“Be nice to your padawan,” Obi-Wan chided. 

“Be nice to  _ me _ ,” Anakin shot back.

“She saved you from yourself last night,” Obi-Wan reminded him and took a drink of his tea. 

Anakin laughed softly, shaking his head. “I guess I’ll only make you practice forms for  _ two _ hours.”

Ahsoka shook her head and finished her toast and caf, knowing he wasn’t serious. 

* * *

“Feeling better?” Obi-Wan asked as Anakin emerged from the fresher, his hair still damp. 

“Much,” Anakin replied with relief, flopping onto the couch next to Obi-Wan. 

Obi-Wan wrapped an arm around Anakin’s shoulder and pulled him close. 

“I’m sorry about last night,” Anakin said softly, interlacing his fingers with Obi-Wan’s hand. 

“It’s alright,” Obi-Wan assured him. “I’m surprised you even remember any of it,” he teased. 

Anakin cringed as he searched through his memories. “Well, not much of it,” he confessed as he saw blips here and there of embarrassing moments. “I guess the Clones will have another embarrassing story to tell about me.” 

Obi-Wan kissed Anakin on his temple, laughing softly. “As if they needed more of those.”

“Was I really  _ that _ bad last night?” Anakin asked, not knowing if he wanted an answer. 

Obi-Wan took a deep breath. “I love that you love me so much that you want to tell the entire galaxy,” he stepped carefully around fully scolding him. It wasn’t Anakin’s fault. This was  _ hard _ and Obi-Wan felt it too. “But…” he let the word linger, searching for what he wanted to say. 

“I’ll be more careful,” Anakin promised. 

“I know this isn’t always easy,” Obi-Wan acknowledged. 

“But it’s worth it,” Anakin sat up, gazing at Obi-Wan and letting his warmth and affection radiate between them. 

Obi-Wan relaxed at the words and his face broke into Anakin’s favorite expression: a warm smile that reached his eyes and seemed to light up the room. It was comforting and soft. 

But most of all, it was safe.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't entirely sure I wanted Ahsoka to so blatantly know about their relationship even though I think it's clear in TCW and the Prequels, people know about him and Padme (including Ahsoka), it's just never explicitly discussed. Anyway, I decided for Anakin's sanity he should probably have someone else know so he doesn't feel like he has to be on guard ALL the time. 
> 
> I also changed lynnpaper's story to give him a hangover because I felt like he deserved it lol
> 
> Thank you for reading! Drop me a comment if you feel like it (or not because you do you, boo).


End file.
